The Truth Behind the Lies
by hufflepufflover
Summary: Was there another reason why Draco Malfoy hated Miss Harmione Granger. It just wasen't her blood that had him always teaseing her trying to make her hate him, to want nothing to do with him, but what happens when that plan back fires. Forced to be partners for the rest of there Sixth year, that was already stressful for Draco his family name lies upon this his fathers freedom.
1. The iceing on the Cake

_Draco_ didn't appear for breakfast, lunch and dinner for about three weeks. He only sometimes showed up for class even than it was awkward and forced, his groupies seemed to be falling apart and branching out to others. _ Hermione_ usually liked things to stay the same. She didn't really like change. So when Malfoy stopped insulting Harry,Ron, and herself, she oddly didn't like it. Ron couldn't be giddier about it though. "Maybe he's deathly sick?" he said at breakfast. " Oh just shut it Ronald." Hermione said, and then left the hall.

_ Draco_ was stalking towards potions though his eyes where unfocused his robes not as clean pressed his hair didn't seem to have that shine to it anymore and his body seemed thinner as if he was losing weight. His hands quickly pulled at the dungeon door and let it slamb behind him as he made his way into the poorly lit room of Severus Snape. _Hermione_ was sitting in positions class by herself, taking notes, when all of a sudden she heard a slam from behind her. " Please sit down Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, not looking up from his papers. Hermione heard the stool next to her scrape the stone floor.

_Draco_ mumbled a sorry sir as he scooted his stool as far as possible from Hermione Granger shooting a rather cold look towards his so called friends all sitting with each other. His lanky fingers oh so slowly started to write what was already on the board taking the notes but only getting half of what was up there his features tight and rather rigid as his eyes kept un focusing. _Hermione_ tried her hardest to ignore her new "Partner". Malfoy wasn't there for the lecture from Snape, so he didn't hear that they were now potions partners for the rest of the year. He just sat there rigidly taking notes. ' well he has to know that we're partners' Hermione thought to herself.' Malfoy Snape picked partners for the year we're partners.' Hermione wrote on her piece of parchment. She slid it over to Malfoy.

_ Draco_ didn't notice the paper until he was reaching for a new piece of parchment, his eyes zooming in on the rather girlish hand writing and his quill quickly dropped from his hand hitting the desk with a soft thud. He didn't say anything as he stood up and started to grasp his items " Malfoy just what do you think you are do-" Snapes words were cut off as the door slammed once more. _Malfoy_ just up and walked out of the class room, after noticing the note. Hermione didn't think she was that bad to be partners with, but apparently Malfoy did. Hermione looked back down and felt her eyes well up with unwanted tears. She took the rest of her notes and booked it out of the classroom as soon as they were dismissed. Hermione headed right for the library. AS she made it to a secluded spot she saw a shock of white blonde hair "Oh bloody hell!" she said a little too loudly because Malfoy looked up at her.

_Draco_ had come here knowing that Hermione would soon follow. Though he had not meant to fall asleep, he had meant to confront her to tell her that he could not do this. But he had been caught off guard unprepared his body jumping at her loud words looking up from where his head was just slummed forward in his arms " Merlin Granger I think you of all people would know how to act in here." he sneered out whispering rather loudly in fear of the librarian crashing there little get together. He oh so slowly nodded his head towards the chair across from him his eyes looking her over "We need to talk."


	2. Wake up

Here's the story behind the madness. Sitting in class first block day after day talking about random fan fictions that me and my friend have read has lead us to write our own twisted stories. Ideas seemed to just pour from us as we started to write the story that is posted on here now funny as it is, it started on a whim out over no where at random. I write as Draco and She writes as Hermione ( I will post her username on here once she makes an account) :D enjoy and let me know how yall like it

* * *

Recap: Draco tilted his head towards the chair across from him " We need to talk"

_ Hermione_ just looked at him. " about what Malfoy?" she said in a dark voice. Malfoy just held up her note from earlier. " what's there to talk about? we're partner's for potions, because apparently we're the smartest people in there. snape already said no switching." hermione said then turned and left. She didn't owe Malfoy a conversation, if he couldn't act at least civilly to her for a few minutes. Hermione made her way back towards the Griffindor tower. _Dracos _browse pulled together as he listened to what she was saying. He didn't understand why Snape would do this. This had to be pay back, did Snape think that this would put him back on track to force him back into his routine. Only a howler from his mother would do that and we all knew that his mom wouldn't do that. He was just putting the note down when she turned " Were-" his mouth hung open the words unfinished as she turned and left. It took him a moment to understand what had just happened and when it clicked he slammed his hands down on the table and stood up rather roughly his chair falling backwards and hitting the ground with a thud as he rushed out of the room only to find that she was gone.

_Hermione _sat at breakfast the next morning when she noticed Malfoy make his way in about fifteen mintues b efore time for first lesson. He looked like he hadn't this early in ages. His hair was a mess, his eyes had big bags under them, and his robes were barely on his skinny frame. Ron was making jokes about how bad Malfoy looked. " Oh Ron just sod off. You don't know why he looks so rough. He could be ill." Ginny yelled at her brother. As the siblings started to fall out argument hermione just sat there not listening, but watching how Malfoy just pushed his food around. _Draco _didn't know why he was here. He knew he wasn't going to eat. He didn't get any sleep or a shower and at this thought he looked up his gray eyes narrowing as they locked onto grangers dark brown ones. He found himself lost for a moment all about this war forgotten before he shook his head and snapped out of it his hands roughly shoving his self up grasping an apple and left the great hall. How did he let himself get so gross. He took a bite out of his apple as he made his way towards the common rooms finishing it off and throwing away the core before he climbed into the shower thinking up a spell to wake him up determined to get his way.

_ Hermione _was getting tired of Malfoy storming off at random times. She saw him narrow his grey eyes at her and storm off, but she didn't know why. What about her repulsed him so bloody much? 'No!' she thought ' It's his problem not mine. what ever he has against me he can figure out, and then talk civilly to me about it' and with that thought Hermione made her way to double transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. _Draco_ didn't appear till later. He looked sharp and this was the best he had felt in an extremely long time. Though instead of heading to class he walked towards the library knowing who would sooner or later show up. though as he sat he pondered. He wasn't going to lie to himself he was scared, scared of his father and of the Dark Lord. Why were they asking so much of him. His first attempt to kill Dumbledoor had failed. Moronic the second attempt was no better but he was getting close, oh so close to figuering it out but Hermione Granger that stupid mudblood kept crawling her way into his mind.


	3. Everone Knows that's mine

Hello :D so I'm going to try something different when Draco is underlined that means that I am writing that part and than when Hermione is underlined that means that Draco'sBookworm0824 is writing. We will attempt to upload Monday through Friday every day ( unless we don't have school) seeing as we write during first block and I have free time to type up what we write.

* * *

Recap: He wasn't going to lie to himself he was scared, scared of his father and of the Dark Lord. Why were they asking so much of him. His first attempt to kill Dumbledoor had failed. Moronic the second attempt was no better but he was getting close, oh so close to figuring it out but Hermione Granger that stupid mudblood kept crawling her way into his mind.

* * *

Hermione walked slowly up to the library during second period, her free period. Harry and Ron had Divination so Hermione spent her time reading. As she found her favorite spot she also found her least favorite person. Draco Malfoy sat perfectly at ease in her favorite chair. " shouldn't you be torturing some first years?" Hermione asked him putting her hands on her hips. Draco looked up slowly towards her taking his time as his eyes looked her over before his lips parted " Hateful Granger" he said oh so slowly before his eyes flickered back towards his book., pretending but he couldn't help but watch miss Granger out of the side of his eyes feeling as if he was standing on thin ice.

Hermione just stared at him. He looked much better than he did this morning. " Why do you keep showing up at my spot in the library!? I prefer to read by myself." hermione said narrowing her eyes at him " I've already told you that we can't trade partners so if this is about the potions partners than we have nothing to talk about." Hermione said before Malfoy could even part his lips. Dracos eyes snapped up towards her face a sneer dancing onto his lips. " I didn't know you owned this spot" he snapped at her as he waved his book around " If you don't mind" he said his eyes drifting back towards his book " I would like to keep reading with out being rudely interrupted" he said loudly looking rather smug in her spot

Hermione spoke up rather quickly " I don't but most people know not to bloody bother me, or to sit in my spot during my free period." Hermione said in a seething voice. " Now get up or I'll make you." she said pulling out her wand . " Are you even listing to me Malfoy?" Hermione said getting really aggravated with Malfoys' bullocks. Malfoy held up one skinny index finger. Hermione just rolled her eyes and started tapping her foot. Draco couldn't believe how childish she was acting " don't get your panties in a knot mudblood" he had planned to stay in her seat seeing how far he could push her before his eyes caught something in his book. He stood rather quickly some what of a smile flickering across his face before he turned and left forgetting all about her as he made his way towards the room of requirement.

Hermione couldn't believe him! he had no manners, or common curtsy. Hermione just shrugged and sat down in her favorite chair. As she tried to concentrate on her book, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about how odd Malfoy was acting. First barley being put together, to storming off all the time now being where he knew she was going to be twice. Hermione wanted to know what his problem was, but cracking Malfoy's shell was like trying to win an argument with Rom. Speaking of Ron Hermione wondered where Ron and Harry were. They always met her before lunch in the library. Draco had spent the rest of the day in the Room of requirements before he showed up at dinner. Though his clothing and hair was a bit ruffled there was a huge smile on his face. His walk was more confident his chin held up while his shoulders rested straight. He ate more food than he had all year laughing with his friends while a sense of seriousness drifted in the air. It was only going to be a few more days before he had to murder to become something that he was attempting to hide.

Hermione noticed Malfoy at diner. He looked more , well, alive than he had all year. He hadn't been in potions, and Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that he was missing it on purpose. Shockingly Ron didn't comment on o recent change in mood. Ginny was talking excitedly to Pavarti Patil next to Hermione. There was a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Hermione really needed some new quills, and maybe a new book or two. As Hermione looked around at her friends she noticed that they all looked so happy and care free, all except Harry, poor Harry had so much on his plate, he couldn't even begin to have a good time. Draco knew that this hogsmead trip was going to be the best trip that Draco has had in a while. He was going to buy what he wanted and he was also going to keep the fact that it was he who had to kill Dumboledoor out of his mind, for as long as he can. Though as dinner wrapped up and he made his way towards the common room he felt the weight of it all set in. He didn't hang around the common room for very long before he made his way up towards his bed resting there as all the others came in his eyes shut in pretend sleep. Though in truth every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the dark lord. He lasted as long as he could until he sat up checking to see if ever one else was asleep as he pulled on his clothing and tip toed out of the room. He slowly started to make his way towards the library an uneasy frown pulling at his lips, though of course he has always loved the darkness and the eerie feeling of being out passed curfue. Even the library seemed to feel this way or so he thought as he started to make his way towards the back when he noticed that a single fant glow rested where he had been sitting early today resting by the chair that Hermione called her own.


	4. Setting the Flame

Sorry for not posting yesterday :O we didn't get enough time to make it a long chapter so I put two days together ^-^ make sure you review any ideas for anthing or any questions I will Answer them on Mondays post 3 have a nice weekend.

* * *

Review: Even the library seemed to feel this way or so he thought as he started to make his way towards the back when he noticed that a single fant glow rested where he had been sitting early today resting by the chair that Hermione called her own.

* * *

Hermione tried all night to try and get some sleep, but her mind just wouldn't let her body relax and fall in to a peaceful sleep. As she slipped out of her four posters Hermione slipped on a silk robe over her tank and shorts. She grabbed her wand and made her way out of the Gryffindor tower. Hermione made her way towards the library but as she got to the bend that takes her to the library she froze at what she saw. Ron and Pansy Parkinson, Making out. Hermione felt the tears slide down her cheeks. She turned around and walked into the library. As she got to her spot she collapsed into her favorite chair. She could feel her body tack with sobs. She'd had a rush on Ron for the longest time, and now he was kissing that pug faced slag. She heard faint footsteps come towards her. Draco was at a loss for words was she crying? He wanted to turn and leave. To forget he saw her but the way her shoulders shook kept him in place while he had noticed her body stiffen she knew that he was here. When she turned to look at him though he felt a sadness ripple through his own body. Betrayal and loss danced in her eyes. His mouth and opened to say something anything but it felt dry no words would come to his mouth even when he tried. The best he could do is walk forward and place his hands on the back of her chair. "Can't sleep?" he asked cringing at his own stupid question.

Hermione jus looked at him "No I can't: she said quietly Draco's fingers twitched on the chair while he dug his nails into the fabric to stop himself from reaching out to her "You won't mind if I sit down right?" Hermione hesitated, did she mind if her long time enemy sat with her? Was he being nice? Well Ron had been kissing pansy, so anything is possible. "No, go ahead." She said waving to the seat beside her His movements where fluid as he slowly sat down beside her and he noticed that for once no book rested in her small hands "Where's your book?" he mused out attempting to talk about anything but the tears streaming down her fact "I forgot it" Hermione said. She looked at her empty hands; suddenly the air was getting stuffy. He didn't know how to talk to her, what to say without being mean to point out her blood. "That's shocking" he said slowly while he leaned towards her, her sent dancing in his nose tingling his sense

Hermione instantly went on defense. "Yeah I know it's shocking. The mud blood know it all bookworm actually forgets something? The world must be ending." Hermione said wiping more tears off her cheeks. "Am I really that predictable?" Hermione said looking up at Malfoy, through her wet eyelashes. He felt something in his chest that he never felt before, a pain that racked through his body. " I didn't mean it like that" he almost whispered as his hand reached out to touch her wanting to do anything to help but he stopped his fingers a fraction away from her face though he didn't pull away it seemed as if he was frozen his mouth hanging open slightly but he didn't have anything to say.

"I saw Ron and Pansy snogging." She said quietly. She looked up at Malfoy; Hermione saw the shock register on his face. "I know shocking, but I swear that's what I saw" Hermione said then she got up and turned to walk away "Good night Draco. Try not to stay here all night. "She said then walked out of the library. Draco's hand was still out stretched as she got up and left. He sat there for a moment before his hand fell onto her lap. It took a moment for things to click and he was up in a flash an anger ripping threw him that he didn't even know existed. What if she was lying would pansy really snog it up with… with Weasley? He felt rather ill as he left the room stalking back towards his dorm and knew for a fact that he would confront that joke of a wizard in the morning.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and good for a change. She got up and got out her best dark wash jeans and her favorite t- shirt a white Beatles shirt. She softly curled her hair, getting it to look less bushy. She put on a little Mascara, light brown eye shadow and a little strawberry lip-gloss. Hermione only had one class today, double potions with the slytherins. First period. She grabbed her books draping her robe across her arm as she made her way towards class running a bit late for once. Though as she walked she wasn't really watching where she was going and the next thing she knew she was falling backwards, right before she hit the stone floor two, pale, strong arms caught her, and she was staring into grey eyes. Draco was going to skip potions today to not have to deal with the awkwardness that was sure to happen between him in granger but at the sight of the red hair that just walked into the room had made that anger from last night restart. As he started to stalk forward to confront him he felt a small body collide with his own, his eyes snapping down as he grasped for her and even once his arms where snaked around her waist and her own face so close to his it took a moment to realize who was in his arms. His eyes reluctantly left her own to watch the red hair disappear. He looked back towards granger holding her a bit longer before he oh so slowly stood up strighting her in the process. He took one deep inhale his eyes almost drifting closed from her scent. It wasen't until he left go of her though that he noticed that he liked having her in his arms, his skin tingling as he took a step back from her his eyes never leaving her own. : You ready for poitions?" he asked letting his eyes run over her body slowly, and he couldn't lie to himself it affected him more than he cared to admit seeing her in those silly muggle cloths that he was starting to think weren't so silly after all. Though as she quickly scrambled to pull on her robes he quickly made his way back towards the potions room forgetting about Ron all together until he stepped into the room, making sure to hit him hard with his shoulder as he passed.

Hermione stood there confused. When she finally snapped out of it she had to rush into potions and run to her seat. Draco sat calmly beside her, but she could see his clenched fists under the table. He was look at something in front of them. Hermione looked in front of their station. Ron and Pansy were standing as far away from each other as possible. It was obvious to Hermione that they regretted snogging the other day. Snape walked into the class room waved his wand at the black board and sat at his desk. "What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked Malfoy in a whisper. " Weasley" he said through clenched teeth. All of a sudden Ron stood up and turned around "Got something to say Malfoy?" he yelled red in the face. Draco had calmed slightly at Hermione's voice his eyes turning to look into her own dark hues, though the second that Ron spoke a sneer pulled across his lips "nobody invited you into this conversation" he snapped as he stood up as well while pulling out his wand.

Hermione saw Ron get even madder than before. "Are you just goanna let Malfoy talk to me that way, Mione? Why don't you just hex him for me? You're closer and have better aim" Ron said looking at Hermione. She saw Draco tense at Ron talking to her. Hermione was so confused with Malfoy. " She's not your bloody pet Weasley" he yelled the hex on the tip of his tongue before Snape spoke " Settle down Settle down ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class" but Draco's eyes never left rons " You've been warned" he growled out before he turned and left the room leaving everything of his still resting on the table.


End file.
